Providence Olympics
by Inferno's Child
Summary: The GR gang take part in the Olympics of DOOM! Hosted by the wannabe author themself, Inferno's Child! Read the story if you wanna know what you gotta do to contribute! Rated T due to my paranoia on everything I've written...just in case...
1. And So It Begins

"What the?" Holiday said

"Where are we?" Bobo asked this time

"Why are all the lights off?" Six said

"What the heck did I just step on?" Rex said in disgust, wiggling his foot in the dark

"I think you just stepped on a Bobo Bomb" A deep, mysterious voice hollered

The gang immediately went straight up alert. Something wasn't right...and they knew it. Suddenly, the lights went on. The light of the sun that is. The four of them looked around and tried to process in their minds where they were. Green grass. Huge stadium. The deafening sound of fans, cheering on the bleachers

"What's happening?" Holiday asked them dumbfoundedly

"What's happening?" The deep voice said, mimicking her earlier words, "What's happening is you guys are about to have the greatest challenge of your lives!" the voice said in a cheerier way this time

Now, the team was really confused, but the announcer relieved their confusion

"I've all issued you here to play in our very first PROVIDENCE OLYMPICS!" and the crowd cheered even louder as a blazing torch on one end of the stadium just got lit

"Wow! This is actually cool!" Rex said, pumping his fist in the air in anticipation

"We're NOT participating in any game of yours" Six said firmly, yelling at the announcer

"Oh, I'm afraid there's no way out of here unless you do as I say!"

"And what makes you think we'll do that?" Bobo said, raising an eyebrow

"Because I have all of your plane tickets back to Providence. That, and I stole all your trackers, comm links, jets and weapons so you can't do anything about it!"

"But Rex still has his nanites! How can you forget that?" Holiday said proudly, pointing at the 16-year-old

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about him. I emitted a static shock into him earlier so he can't use his nanites for the next 48 hours! So you guys are stuck here!"

"Might as well play along, right?" Rex whispered to the others, "Fine, what do you want us to do?" Rex yelled to the announcer

"Oh, it's not what I want you to do. It's what the audience (reviewers) want you to do!" the announcer yelled, and the audience screamed even louder, "You see. My name's Inferno's Child. Inferno for short. And this is a game like none other! I want the audience (reviewers) to come on down and tell me what Olympic sports that gang has to put up with! Heck, I'll even throw in some more characters if you want! Anything goes in this duel to the death!"

"What?" they all said in unison, frightened at what Inferno had just said

"Sorry. Did I say duel to the death? I meant...duel to the top!"

The crowd was going wild, but the gang was definitely getting nervous. Sure they've had the experience, but never in a field like this!

"Okay! So who wants to be the first audience member to come on down and tell me what sport they gotta play?"

**Okay. This is my first interactive game. And this is really none like anything else. It's kinda like Truth or Dare, but not really. Just leave a review in what game you want the gang to take up in, or tell me what other characters do you want to be involved! This thing can go at least 5 chapters and 2-3 games per chapter. Depends on my mood. So come on and review so I can get the next one done! By the way, tell me who you want a specific character to be against another (like...you want Bobo and Noah to compete in shot put)**


	2. Swimming

**As of now, I've decided to separate each sport per chapter, thus making this longer. By the way, I don't think I'll be able to do all of your requests if they just come into my door, trying to barge in. So slow down on it, 'kay? So, on with the first sport!**

"And we're back! Thanks for all the reviews, now here come the challenges!" Inferno announced into the mic. The crowd cheered and whistled, while the gang remained frozen in place. Soon enough, Inferno spoke up again

"So, you guys ready for the first challenge?"

"NO!" they yelled loudly, but was ignored

"Okay! Here's the first one!" Inferno took out a pink envelope and tore it open, taking out a small piece of white paper. Inferno read it first, and was very surprised yet happy with this one. Inferno smiled devilishly and began reading it aloud

"This challenge is from: **La-Joven-Fantacio-Del2287**. Wow, that name's a mouthful!" Inferno joked, laughing. The crowd stayed silent at Inferno's "joke", and so did the gang

"Geez, you guys sure don't know comedy when you hear it. Anyways, here's the letter in the reviewer's exact words. **NICE! Have them do a swimming thing, we all know what would happen if Holiday saw Six shirtless. Any one who doesnt comply or fails gets sent to my house! Im a evil master mind, so expect more reveiws from me**" Inferno read proudly, accidentally revealing to much than originally intended

As soon as Holiday and Six heard their names being mentioned, their ears perked up. But when the words got put together, they were shocked and NEEDED to protest against this.

"WHAT?" they both yelled out furiously. Holiday's voice nearly cracked, while Six's voice maintained its deep one. However, his posture obviously suggests he was shaken up

"Whoops! Hehe, ignore that second part! Anyways, **La-Joven-Fantacio-Del2287 **also requested that Six be the participant and that this only be a one-on-one race!" Inferno announced

Everyone stared at the middle of the green field where a HUGE Olympic-sized swimming pool appeared before them. But Six didn't mind it too much. What he was minding was the fact that's he's really pale right now. He NEVER gets nervous! But currently, he felt that he had ever right to do so. If he's gotta swim, that means he has to be shirtless! And he doesn't own any swim shirts, so he's not safe in any way at the moment. And he's just gonna have a hard time swimming in his regular suit. Six gulped a huge lump in his throat, until Inferno threw a pair of swimming trunks in his face.

"Come on! Chop chop! We don't have all day, Six! Get in the locker room and change!" Inferno ordered. Rex took the trunks off the man's face and handed it back to him. He snatched back the pair of shorts and went into the men's locker room that "magically" appeared as he walked.

A few moments later, Six stepped out the slippery room. The crowd, the teen, the chimp and the doctor were all leaning forward. Of course, they were VERY curious at what Six looked like shirtless. And right now, their dreams just came true.

Six had a faint flush on his face. Mostly because all eyes were glued on him. The girls were all either in awe, shrieking, screaming, fainting or did all four. Most boys didn't mind him, but the ones who did had their mouths agape. Rex and Bobo were no exception to this. Holiday...blushed deeply. She attempted to hide her face and lessen the reddening of her face, but to no avail. A little fangirl in her screamed "JUST KEEP LOOKING!"

Six felt even stupider by the second. Why did he agree to this? Why did he have to come out bare chested? Why did he have to put on the stupid dark green trunks with black stripes at the side? Well, there was no turning back now. At least his shades doubled as goggles. And besides, it was better than being butt naked. He let out a very shaky sigh and walked toward the edge of the pool, standing on one of the platforms.

Inferno was too busy sipping orange juice to notice Six was getting ready, and getting stiff fast because of his current crouching position.

"INFERNO!" everyone yelled out to Inferno. Inferno spit out the juice and yelled angrily into the mic

"What?"

"Six is kinda stuck there" Rex said, his thumb pointing at Six

"Oh, sorry" Inferno apologized, "Six, stand up first!" and the man did as told, stretching his back a little, "Now, let's introduce the competitors the way a boxing match announcer would do!"

Inferno then announced the two "enemies" in a professionally loud and deep voice

"Introducing first! Standing on Lane 1. Weighing 164 pounds and standing erectly at 5 feet and 8 inches. Having not much experience in Olympic Swimming or any sport that the Olympics considers whatsoever, thus having no record at all. The Man in Green! The Green Bean! The Aggro-Nanny! The Stick in the Mud! The guy every girl swoons over! And of course, TOP AGENT OF PROVIDENCE! Let's give it up for...Agent Six!" Inferno finished. The crowd clapped wildly and cheered and whistled. Inferno signaled them to stop so the other competitor can be introduced

"And now, the visitor! The man who just came out from the locker room wearing brown and black trunks! Weighing 166 pounds and standing erectly at 5 feet 9 inches. Having as much experience in Olympic sports as the guy who's still standing in Lane 1. The Evil Overlord! The Obsessed Character! The Shadowy Figure! Controller of Nature! The rain in everyone's parade! And ruler of Abysus! Ladies and gentlemen, Vaaaaan Kleeeeeiss!" Inferno said, saying the man's name longer than intended, leaving a hanging note.

The crowd booed at the sight of him. But some girls had the gall to still faint after seeing him.

"Six? Against Van Kleiss? In Olympic swimming?" Rex said in an obviously panicky pace. He grabbed Bobo by the collar of his shirt, pulled him up and stared at him with bloodshot eyes. He yelled, "HAS THE WORLD GONE WHACK?" then dropped the chimp

"Don't worry Rex. Six can do this" Holiday said, trying to reassure the young ward. Rex's breaths steadied until he finally calmed down. Holiday was also trying to calm down. Calm down her hormones, that is.

"What am I doing here?" Van Kleiss asked the man on the other lane

"We just asked the same thing" Six told him, whispering

"I really need to get back to Abysus"

"You're not the only one who needs to get out of this place. But we'll have to suck it up. The kid up there has our ticket out"

"Rex?"

"No. The one talking in the mic. I can't we've become this kid's little puppets" he murmured to him

"Okay, boys! Take your positions! And remember, this is a 100m Freestyle Race!" Inferno yelled

The two men stood on the platforms and crouched down in their "Ready" positions.

"On your mark! Get set!" Inferno started. They both crouched even lower, getting ready to jump in the pool. Until they heard the sound of slurping. They all looked up and saw Inferno sipping on orange juice again

"INFERNO!"

"GO!"

A gunshot was heard as they jumped into the cold pool and began free-styling. Both seem to have a hard time, but at least they're moving forward. Van Kleiss seems to get weaker by the second since he's away from his native soil. Meanwhile, Six's new training regime is paying off. He started swimming with everything he's got, because he knows this is their only way out. The crowd leaned forward in anticipation as the two reached the other side of the pool. Inferno watched, but remained unsatisfied while still sipping the orange juice in the cup. Van Kleiss, though struggling, tried to be in league with Six. The green man himself tried to break that tie, swimming faster, putting one hand in front of the other in a hurried but still smooth pace. The Abysus master was panicking and was losing form. He was not going to lose to anyone, not even in a field as stupid as this. Rex was stuttering in excitement and Bobo jumped on his back to get a better view of what's happening. Holiday was pounding her fist in the air to cheer Six on. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Who knew there could be this much tension in swimming? Finally, the edge of the pool is now within arm's reach. They just needed to reach out and then one of them would be declared winner. They both reached for it. Then the sound of a horn was heard

"Oh, the race is over?" Inferno whispered, then yelled out "Okay! What're the results?"

A video playback re-winded and showed that Six reached the edge first by at least half a second.

"Wow. Talk about a close call in neck-in-neck contest..." Inferno commented, "Okay, it appears that our winner is, you guys might be expecting this, AGENT SIX!"

The crowd went crazy as Six draped a dry towel over his shoulders. The big screen in the front showed that he reached the edge first, earning him the title. He smirked a bit and started wiping off the small beads of water on him.

"Alright, Six!" Rex yelled out. Even he didn't know Six was capable of stuff like this. Especially the Olympics. Six went back inside the locker room to change, while Inferno announced a 10-minute break

"Okay! Van Kleiss! You stay here. I just recently got a new challenge and it involves you again, so stay put" Inferno said

**Okay, that's it for this time. Thanks for the other sports suggestion, acekanigirl! By the way, since I got that message of yours while I was writing this,I have something in mind. Mind if I twist your challenge a bit? When you answer, I'll get to writing as fast as I can!**


	3. Track and Field

**Okay! Since TigerlIlY99 requested before acekanigirl, I'll be writing her request first! I'll write yours in the next one, I promise. By the way, the weight and height things are just estimations...**

"Hey, Six! Are you done?" Holiday yelled out from outside the locker room. Six didn't reply. Instead, the door swung open and revealed a dry, spic-and-span and always stoic Six. The two of them walked back to the center of the field where Rex and Bobo were. The pool has since disappeared.

"You did a great job back there!" Rex said, hitting him on the arm in a friendly way. Six didn't react much but muttered a simple "Thanks"

"You guys back yet?" Inferno said impatiently through the mic

"Yeah!" they all shouted out

"By the way, where's Kleiss?" Rex asked

"Oh, he's in a cage with some dirt from Abysus" Inferno explained. Inferno pressed a button and revealed in the big screen that Van Kleiss is in a container that resembles an orange hamster cage, complete with running wheel and a bowl for food. The dirt surrounding him came from Abysus.

As soon as Rex and Bobo recognized the man's current situation, they both laughed hysterically, trying to catch their breaths and holding on to each other for support. The grunt on Van Kleiss' face is what really made them chuckle with all their might. Holiday giggled at the sight as well, until she just plain laughed as hard as the two. Six cracked a small smile as well. The audience all laughed uncontrollably

"Alright, enough with the laughter. Let's get to the next event!" Inferno announced. Inferno grabbed a white envelope and started tearing it open. Inferno read it silently and suddenly grabbed the mic

"Alright! This challenge is from: **TigerlIlY99**! This is the reviewer's exact words! **Noah and Holiday should race! That would be pretty fair because they're the same height! Will you do it for my birthday even though it's in August! **" Inferno announced

"Doc and Noah? That would be a sight!" Rex said smugly, looking at Holiday

"I think they'll just fail at this" Bobo commented to himself

Suddenly, the familiar blonde appeared next to them. Rex shrieked and jumped away, until he recognized it was just Noah.

"Oh, it's just you!" Rex said, patting his best friend on the back hardly

"Ow! What am I doing here? I gotta get back to class or Ms. Lakewood will kill me!" Noah yelled out

"Too bad, 'cuz you won't be going anywhere until you race with Doc Holiday over there" Inferno interrupted, sipping on the orange juice again

"What?" Noah asked, obviously confused at this

"You've been sipping on that for a long time now. Don't you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Holiday informed Inferno

"Nah, I gotta a pretty hard bladder here"

"Too much info!" Bobo said

"That's what you get for asking. Now, Doc, Noah! Get in the locker rooms and change into your running uniforms!" Inferno ordered

"We have running uniforms?" Noah asked

"Hey, if you got uniforms for table tennis, no matter how stupid that is, you have uniforms for track and field too! So go! And hurry up, this is a birthday request-"

"For someone who's birthday is 4 months from now..." Six calmly informed Inferno

"Do I look like I care? Just go change already!" Inferno yelled impatiently

The two of them rushed to the locker rooms, where the uniforms were hanging outside the door. Good thing they had separate locker rooms for guys and girls. Moments later, Noah came out first. Some fans (specifically, fangirls of Noah) shrieked at Noah's debut in the uniform. He was actually wearing a loose, green tank top and white shorts reaching until his knees with green stripes on the side. More moments passed, but Dr. Holiday still hasn't come out yet. They waited for a long time, until Inferno couldn't take it anymore and started yelling in the mic, deafening everyone else

"DOC! GET OUT THE LOCKER ROOM NOW!"

Not a peep from the shy doctor. Inferno threw the mic down, took of the headphones, muttered madly and walked down to the locker rooms. The fans and the gang couldn't see what was going on, but from the sound of it, it wasn't pretty. They heard screaming, banging and things falling down. Finally, they could hear their voices

"Come on!" that was Inferno

"No! Not looking like this!" Holiday this time

"You look fine! Pretty even!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, now get out!"

Inferno successfully pulled Holiday out of the locker room by her arm. Holiday blushed when she saw all eyes were on her. Now she knew how Six felt when it was his turn. The boys started whistling and acting like lovesick hounds. Of course, one of those boys was Rex, who started blushing like crazy. Holiday was wearing a red, fit tank top, showing off her figure. She was wearing white shorts as well, just a bit above her knees, though. It had red stripes on the side instead. Her knee-high boots were also replaced with white trainers

"See you look fine!" Inferno told her. Holiday calmed down a bit as the kid started to walk away, until Inferno saw Six's reaction. Inferno walked back to Holiday and whispered "Seems to Six you're looking pretty fine too!" and walked away again.

Holiday blushed at what Inferno had just said. Then, her eyes stared at Six, to see if what the kid was saying is true. Boy, was that kid right or what! Six had a faint blush evident on his face. His face turned away from the sight of her. Holiday smirked, but blushed as well. She walked to the starting line where Noah had been since he came out. Their short conversation started from there

"Why do you guys have to deal with this?" Noah asked

"Inferno up there is our only way out right now" Holiday whispered back

"So, that kid took everything?"

"Amazingly, yes. Jets, trackers, comm links. Even deactivated Rex's nanites using a static shock"

"Wow...for a kid...she's good"

"Inferno's a girl?"

"I'm not sure. It's kinda hard to tell, I didn't get a good enough look at the kid. Didn't you?"

"I'm afraid not"

"Okay!" Inferno yelled again, "Time to introduce the competitors in a professional way, again!" Inferno continued proudly

"On the first lane. Weighing 138 pounds and standing erectly at 5 feet, 3 inches. Also having no experience in any Olympic sport, but now she will! The Good Doctor! The Hottie Holiday! The girl of every guy's dreams, especially Six's! Please welcome...DOCTOR HOLIDAY!" The crowd cheered, Rex whistled, Bobo clapped and Six...was dumbfounded. _There's something wrong with this one_, he thought.

"And on the second lane! Weighing 141 pounds and standing erectly at 5 feet, 4 inches. If you know his record, then that means you fail this class! The Helpless Lackey! The Nerd that everyone loves! The Table Tennis Tyrant! Here, we have...NOAH NIXON!" The audience put up with the same reaction as the intro that Holiday received. The girls squealed with all their might, but the guys just cheered on. Rex was cheering for his best friend as well. Holiday clapped along with them while Noah bowed, a sign of bragging

"Alright! This is just gonna be a sprint around the track oval!" Inferno announced. Suddenly, a track oval appeared around them. Inferno continued announcing the rest of the game "No hurdles, obstacles or anything! If you wanna win, just keep running! This race will be for two laps, at least!"

"Now go on and take your positions!" Inferno added

The two of them crouched down with their heads darted forward, aiming for the goal.

"On your mark! Get set!"

_PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!_

The sound of the whistle startled them for moment, but they stood up and ran furiously. They eased in acceleration after figuring they'd be wasting most of their energies on it. At first, both were definitely on each other's necks. The audience kept on shouting and cheering for their favorite competitor. As for the rest of the gang, they weren't looking too well. Rex, Six and Bobo were all just watching in silent anticipation. The teen's fingers were drumming impatiently against his knee. Halfway through the first lap, Holiday started slowing down a bit too much as Noah has started to take the lead. He looked back for a moment, waved at her and continued running, leaving her behind. Holiday looked forward again, her hair, that was no longer restricted in a bun, flowed behind her. The fiery look in her eyes gave everyone the impression that she was determined to win. She started forcing herself forward. Faster and harder. Inferno was starting to get into this, but still sipped on juice. It was apple juice this time, though. They completed the first lap, but Holiday was still slightly behind the blonde. The good doctor started to try and go beyond her limits. But being a scientist, she might risk serious injury, so she started slowly. Noah was getting too much of himself. He was easing a bit, seeing as Doc was still behind him, but continued running in his own pace. Just as he was starting to feel good about himself, the good doctor zoomed past him. The crowd cheered even louder as Noah tried picking up the pace and they were right back where they started, neck-in-neck. Their hearts were beating fast, racing along with them. They all leaned forward in anticipation. As they neared the finish line, they leaned forward themselves and tried to run even faster. Then, a flash came up.

"A photo finish, eh? That's new!" Inferno said. The picture was uploaded to the big screen and everyone waited for it to fully load. At last, their feet showed up in the picture and showed-

"Holiday stepped on the finish line first before Noah! That means Holiday wins!" Inferno announced

Everyone cheered, including Noah and even those who rooted for Noah. All clapped until their hands hurt and Inferno told them to stop.

"Congrats, Doc!" Inferno said on the mic, "Now go and change into your regular outfit. You look like you're having a hard time breathing in that tight thing" Inferno added

Holiday nodded in agreement with the child and went straight to the locker room, as did Noah. A couple of moments later, they came out back in their regular clothes and everyone cheered again. The track oval faded away. Holiday and Noah walked toward Rex, Six and Bobo.

"Well, it's okay, if I lost, right?" Noah said. Rex patted his shoulder and responded

"Of course! Remember, you didn't just lose to any girl. You lost to a really hot one. That's what counts!"

Noah smirked at his friend's remark. Then suddenly, Bobo jumped on his back, screaming

"Why did you lose? I had all my money bet on you!"

"What? Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Noah said, standing up and cleaned himself

Inferno heard the chimp's outburst then interrupted

"There are no bets here, Bobo"

"Then who did I give my money to?"

"That would be me" a voice said. They all directed their heads to the owner of the voice. Six was putting the money in his right inside pocket, along with his mints.

"Think of it as payback for taking my money and spending it on your 'Vegas Weekend' from last month" he added. Bobo scratched the back of his head

Six then looked at Holiday, who was right beside him. He hesitated on his next action for a while, but what was the harm in telling her that anyways? She deserved it.

"You did good, Holiday"

The doctor's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend the sentence, then looked at the man in green. She smiled a bit as well

"What did you say?" she asked, playing with him

"I know you heard what I said. Don't play with me" he responded

It was true. Holiday heard what he said. She chuckled to herself and kept the smile on her face. Six rarely showed things like this, so that was definitely worth it.

**Did you like the Holix here? Heh? Okay, I'll get to work on the next chapter tomorrow. And as for the little thing there about me, myself, have you ever wondered since the beginning of the story if I was male or female? Try to guess, but I still won't put any pronouns regarding my gender. I wanna keep you guys hanging. Or you can pick up a lot of clues on this story or in my numerous other stories. Look 'em up and maybe you'll get the idea. Inferno out! (and yes, Noah's last name came from the episode "Without a Paddle")**


	4. Fencing

**Here's your request, acekanigirl! And just to tell you guys, I won't be updating this story for at least a month or something because I'll be out of the country, but I'll be watching out for your reviews and I'll crack up some ideas on my notebook, 'kay? Anyways, here it is! Like you said!**

The next 10 minute break ended and Inferno came back with a new juice packet at hand. This time it was Mango juice.

"Alright, break's over. If you have to go to the bathroom, please speak now or forever hold your peace!" Inferno declared

"Actually" Noah started, "I gotta-"

"Sorry, but your time's up. Now forever hold your peace!" Inferno demanded

Noah sat down, but crouched on his seat. Stupid dare Bobo made him do! He tapped his best friend on the shoulder and whispered to him

"Rex, I really gotta go! Can you cover for me?"

"Okay. But only because I don't wanna end up sitting next to someone who just whizzed" he whispered back. Noah bent down and slowly walked away as Rex occupied the chair Noah left vacant, which was left unnoticed by the kid in the box

"Okay, here's the next challenge! This one's from **acekanigirl**!" Inferno announced. Inferno ripped open the gray envelope and started to take out the paper in it. Deciding the letter was too long, Inferno began reading the important parts.

"Here it is! **My personal suggestion, however, is fencing. I want to see what would happen if Six fenced Van Kleiss (well, Six would win, but it'd be fun to read). I also qant to see what would happen if EVOS such as Skalamander and Breach tried to use swords (or badmitton rackets, that works too). **Uh, I'm not too sure which one should go first, but fencing it is!" Inferno said

The next thing they knew, they were standing in the middle of a long, gray mat. Six was already dressed in proper armor (he requested to be in green armor instead). Van Kleiss was let out of his cage (hehe) and was in armor as well. They were each given their weapon. A silver saber

"Remember the rules of fencing. No one is allowed to cross the red line in the middle. The aim of the saber can be anywhere from the waist up! If you get hit by the saber, point goes to the one who poked you with it" Inferno informed them, sipping on the apple juice. Inferno let out a refreshed sigh as the swordsmen got ready. The hem of their breeches were attached to a weight at each end of the mat.

"Since I already introduced them before...let's just begin this fight!" Inferno yelled out. The referee's arm was in the middle of the two competitors. They needed to get out soon, so they just had to finish this fast.

The referee took away his arm immediately, starting the clash between the two of them. Van Kleiss attempted to poke Six as fast as he could, but he used his own saber to direct the attack away from him and tried to return the favor to him. Kleiss hopped away as fast as he could but the saber reached the middle of his chest.

"Point to Six!" the referee announced. They all cheered. Kleiss sneered at him and put a determined look in his currently mask-hidden face.

The next round started and Six made the first move. He lunged toward Kleiss and tried poking him again. He evaded and landed a poke on his arm. The Abysus master smirked at this.

"Point to Kleiss!" The crowd booed at him, but the dark man didn't mind

At least two more rounds started and Six earned both of them. Angered, Van Kleiss came up with a simple plan for this. If he won one more time, it's all over.

5th round. Seems more like "do or die" time. Six stared at Van Kleiss. Something was up because of the evil gleam in his eye, even though he can't see it. He was gonna be in deep trouble soon, so he has to be prepared at all times. The referee signaled the start of the round. Kleiss lunged toward him, but missed. Six pushed his saber toward him but evaded it in time as well. Six tried pulling his sword back. The sword was under Kleiss' arm, so he took the opportunity. He snapped his arm down and pinned the saber. He crossed the line and punched Six in the jaw. The agent was taken back and fell down.

"VK! You're so dead!" Inferno yelled into the mic

Van Kleiss simply grinned at his work. He managed to knock THE Agent Six unconscious in a mere span of 3 seconds in 3 moves. Six stayed on the ground. Paramedics soon arrived and carried him on a gurney. Rex, Bobo and Holiday were deeply concerned for the poor agent. What'll happen now? Inferno was called to announce the condition of Six. The crowd was chattering about, and Inferno called their attention.

"Guys!" Inferno started. They all remained silent as the kid started to talk, "Six is fine, but they assume he won't be waking up until the next round. So either he forfeits or someone among Rex, Holiday, Bobo or Noah can take his place" Inferno added

The trio looked at each other. It was up to them to decide whether or not they want to finish this game. Before one of them can speak up, someone raised their hand.

It was...Holiday

"I'll take Six's place" she announced. Everyone gasped, Inferno nearly choked on the juice

"Are you sure, Doc?" Rex asked in concern

"I'm capable of a lot of things Rex. Even beating a low-down cheat like Van Kleiss" she responded confidently. She stood up from the bench and walked down to the gray mat, putting on the white uniform and mask. Her eyes narrowed at the next sight of the bad man. She knew he was going to try and cheat his way out of this again. She put on her mesh mask and took the saber that Six wielded just a few minutes ago.

The ref signaled the start of the match and the two began to clash. Their swords clanged against each other as they fought furiously.

"Why, Dr. Holiday! I didn't know you had such a graceful swordsman in you!" Van Kleiss commented as both of their swords stuck against each other

"Neither did I" she whispered back, taking her saber away and lunged forward. He avoided the attack by a long shot and hit the saber away with his own.

The crowd was at the edge of their seats. Rex and Bobo were cheering on with their fists tightly clenched together. All you could really hear was the sound of the two swords. Finally, someone used the saber to poke them in the arm. Their main focus was the sword. Their eyes traced from the tip where the poke was, up to the handle and hilt of the sword. The wielder of the winning saber was...

Doctor Holiday!

They cheered loudly, even Inferno. The doctor dropped her saber while Kleiss attempted to attack her. Before he could get near her, he got roundhouse kicked by...Noah

"What did I miss?" he asked

"Only the greatest and most epic win ever!" Inferno said through the mic

**I'm sorry, I got too lazy at writing this because I don't know anything about fencing, and I'm too agitated right now...but I did like the tension stuff I wrote in the end. That's it for now. Just review on how I did first, and please try to slow down on the requests. Have mercy on this poor child who's still learning!**


	5. Badminton

**This is the second installment of acekanigirl's request. Since she also requested badminton (I think), I'm gonna write it! I'm thinking this might be my last chapter before this story goes on its month long hiatus. But I'll work on that gymnastics request of yours while I'm away, Shadow! Anyways, on with the match!**

Six has recently recovered from being unconscious and is now back along with the rest. Van Kleiss was sent back to his cage as punishment (the dirt was also taken out and replaced with regular dirt). Inferno came back after the next 10 minute break

"Our next game is badminton! **acekanigirl**'s request isn't technically over yet! So, let's welcome our athletes for this one!" Inferno announced. The crowd simply applauded this time. A big badminton court (complete with net) appeared at the center of the field

"Introducing first! On the left side of the court! Weighing 133 pounds including hands and standing not exactly erectly at 5 feet, 1 inch! Also having no experience in Olympic sports! Ms. Creepy Girl! The Four-Armed Wonder! One of the only people I kinda feel sorry for! BREACH!" Inferno declaimed. The infamous four-armed girl appeared with a black racket in one of her huge hands.

"Why am I here?" she asked

"Let's just say we're here to play" Inferno told her

"Ooh! I LOVE games!" she cheered in a high-pitched voice

"And fighting (not really) on the right side of the court! Weighing 210 pounds including his huge hand and standing erectly at 5 feet, 11 inches! This 'guy' has no experience in the Olympics or any sport of any sort! Mr. Big Hand! Crystal Dude! And the last guy on earth you wanna give a high-five to! Please welcome..SKALAMANDER!"

The lizard EVO appeared on his side of the court with a red racket in his one normal but small and shriveled-up hand

"What the?" he exclaimed in his rough and slightly choked-up voice

"Come on, Skally! We're gonna play a game!" Breach informed him, clapping with her little hands

"I don't have time to play games!" he yelled at her angrily

"Oh, you may take all the time you need, Skalamander. We're going to be stuck here for quite some time" a smooth voice said. It was actually Van Kleiss who was currently being shown on the big screen, eating some of the little biscuits in the food bowl they put in the corner.

"Very well then, master" Skalamander responded

"What game are we playing?" Breach asked Inferno

"Badminton! You know how to play?"

"Yes!" "No" the two EVO slaves said in unison

"Well, too bad, Skally! Just hit this shuttlecock and make sure it doesn't go outside. Don't miss it either!" Inferno explained briefly

A referee sat up on the high chair by the net. He blew the whistle as Inferno announced

"Breach! It's your serve!"

"What does that mean?" she asked, confused. Inferno resisted the urge to face-palm and calmly (as Inferno could put it) told her

"Hit the shuttlecock to Skalamander"

Breach slightly understood the instruction and used one of her overly-sized hands to hold up the feathery item. She used her regular-sized hand to hit it as it landed on the racket. It flew over the net. Skalamander was still confused and looking around, ignoring the incoming shuttlecock. It fell in front of him, still gone unnoticed.

"Point to Breach!" the referee announced

"YAY!" Breach squealed, jumping around. Skalamander got slightly startled at the announcement, then his upturned head looked at the scores.

1 - 0

This actually angered him. Even someone like him didn't want to lose to a little girl like Breach. He narrowed his yellow eyes a bit. The second set began, and it was still Breach's turn to serve. She did the same thing as before, going over the net again. Skalamander got ready to hit the shuttlecock again. He stepped forward and moved his racket to the side. He managed to hit the shuttlecock

But it didn't go over the net

"Point to Breach!"

2 - 0

Breach jumped around like the little girl she is again, angering Skalamander even more. Breach's serve once more. Skalamander finally managed to hit it and went over the net. Breach moved the racket from her regular hand to her over-sized one so she could hit it. Time passed and they still managed to keep the same shuttlecock up in the air. The crowd's eyes followed the shuttlecock, gasping slightly every time the shuttlecock might've gone astray, only to be saved.

2 - 1

Skalamander successfully got his way and scored his first point. He smirked at this a little. Breach got childishly angered. Now the "battle" was really on. The shuttlecock made it in the air again

3 - 1

Skalamander backhanded the shuttlecock, making its way over the net. Breach attempted to hit it, but to no avail

3 - 2

Breach hit the little projectile hard. It flew straight over the net. Skalamander came close to hitting it. Unfortunately, the wind begged to differ.

4 - 2

Time has past. The two competitors started heaving. The score was now tied. 9 - 9. Whoever gets this last set is the winner. The audience was in complete silence as the crystal-armed reptile made his serve. The shuttlecock was thrown in the air and got hit by Skalamander's racket. Made its way over the net over to Breach. She hit it with her racket and flew over the net again. Silence still remained in the court. The audience, the gang and Inferno was following the shuttlecock with their eyes. No other muscle was moved.

Finally, after much hitting, the shuttlecock landed OUTSIDE the court! They all realized that the shot was made by...

"Skalamander's shot went out! That means Breach wins!" Inferno yelled out

The EVO girl started prancing around and dancing. Skalamander just grunted until, with the snap of Inferno's fingers, they appeared next to Van Kleiss in his cage.

**I get the feeling I was too repetitive in this chapter. Man, I got so lazy I didn't even proofread it anymore! Nakakatamad! Anyways, this is officially the last chapter before the hiatus. Slow down on the suggestions. Have mercy. Goodbye until I update this again, okay?**


	6. Gymnastics

**Oh, you guys are SO gonna hate me for this. Remember when I said I was gonna try and make new chapters in my notebook while I was gone for Singapore? Don't worry, I did it. The thing is...out of like, 7-9 requests, I've only finished one...and this is this one. *hides from angry crowd throwing lettuce and rotten tomatoes* I'm sorry! I was in vacation mode! *gets hit in the face with a tomato***

**Look, I'm gonna get straight to work now that I'm back. And now...some more bad news. I'm gonna stop accepting requests starting from June 1 *gets hit in the stomach with a head of lettuce***

**Hey! I promised my parents I have to work hard for the 7th grade! If I don't graduate with flying colors, I'm gonna blame it on you guys because you got mad at me for not doing your requests. Those who requested before that time, I'm gonna do your requests, 'kay? It just might take a while...**

**Okay, to make up for my crappiness, here's the next chapter! *gets hit with a tomato in the face again, and another head of lettuce in the stomach again* Where are you guys getting these veggies? Are you vegetarians or something?**

**Anyways, here it is...**

"Break's over and time to start the next event!" Inferno announced through the mic

"Is it gonna be something else boring?" Rex asked sarcastically

Inferno smirked, because Rex didn't know what was coming to him.

"Actually, I found this recent challenge rather...interesting" Inferno commented, grinning devilishly. "This request is from **Shadow**, who wrote **Omg! I luv holix. I think u should do gymnastics, Rex against Breach**."

"WHAT?" Rex reacted. Noah and Bobo fell down, laughing at the teenager. He glared at them but they just didn't stop.

"Gymnastics? With Breach? Seriously?" Rex repeated Inferno's general words

"Yup" Inferno replied, "**Shadow **even requested a specific event for gymnastics!" the kid added

"What event?" Noah and Bobo asked in unison, curious

"Uneven bars" Inferno said nonchalantly

Noah and Bobo fell down laughing again. Rex grunted, "At least I don't have to wear any stupid tights". He spoke too soon

"By the way, Rex! Go to the male locker rooms and change into your tights" Inferno announced

This time everyone in the audience laughed hysterically (minus Six, of course). The 16-year-old narrowed his eyes in anger. _Do it so you can get out of here_, he thought to himself, chanting it repeatedly in his head. He stood up slowly and walked over to the locker rooms. Meanwhile, Breach ran straight to the locker rooms without hesitation. She just can't wait to play another "game"!

Soon enough, the two of them came out. Breach was no longer in her schoolgirl uniform, but was sporting a tight, pink one-piece suit that resembled a bathing suit, but looked like it had shorts. It had silver glitter for a design and a silver streak going across her chest as another design. She was very much proud in her current attire.

Too bad no one can say the same for Rex.

However, there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. He was wearing the same one-piece suit as Breach, minus the silver designs and the fact that it was black instead. But he felt so exposed because he was never used to exposing this much skin to a lot of people. But for now, he just had to suck it up.

Six, who was still in the stands, cracked a smile, but resisted to laugh. Holiday noticed this and asked, "What're you smiling about?"

"I'm just glad that's not me..." he replied

The two competitors went to the center of the field, where the bars suddenly appeared at.

"Okay, there's a panel of judges right there at the bottom of the bleachers. They'll be the ones giving your score. Of course, the highest pointer will win. Got it?" Inferno declaimed. The two of them nodded.

"Alright Breach, you go first!" Inferno added.

Breach stepped up and used her huge hands to lift her up. In fact, she's already figured that her extra arms might be her advantage. She just needed to use them strategically. She's currently hanging on the highest bar by her huge arms. She used her smaller ones to get a grip on the lower bar.

Success, she made it!

She swung herself and spun over the bar. She kept doing the same routine with a few minor mistakes, though. All in all, she did good. An average of 9.4 ain't half bad.

Rex nearly choked on the lump he was trying to gulp and swallow. He didn't even know HOW to do uneven bars! And how can he surpass Breach's performance?

He stepped forward and jumped up to the highest. He breathed in deeply and started...failing...

He couldn't get a proper grip after moving from one bar to another. He can't hang on if he had to do so with his legs. Lastly, he kept repeating moves or getting stuck in between moves. However, his improvised actions were enough to get a good enough score. But it wasn't good enough

9.3 was so close!

"Well, it looks like Breach wins!" Inferno announced

Breach smiled happily, Rex just grunted. The four-armed girl approached him and sang, "Don't be such a sore loser, Mr. Shiny Shiny!"

"She's right. **Shadow **actually listed down consequences for whoever lost this" Inferno mentioned

"What consequences?" he asked

"You don't wanna know" Inferno said, "Okay! Time for the usual break! Now if you'll excuse me, I think my bladder's finally giving in to the juice" Inferno added, making a mad dash for the washroom

"That kid seriously gives up too much information" Bobo commented, shaking his head

The bars suddenly faded away from the middle of the field. Noah raised an eyebrow and asked himself, "I wonder where all those things go..."


	7. Diving

**School has started and it's killing me from the inside out. Which is the reason it has taken me such a long time to make this.**

**And thus, without further delay, here's the next chapter of Providence Olympics!**

Inferno recently came back from the bathroom break. Inferno sat back on the chair and spoke on the mic, "Has it been 10 minutes already?"

Everyone nodded as Inferno continued talking

"Okay, we got our next request from **Grey LaRein**. Her request/review went a little like this.** Epic chappie. Can I suggest: Please write a chapter on diving competitions. I'd like to see Holiday in a white or blue bikini, AND SIX SHALL RECOVER TO SEE IT! Can she be up against Circe or Breach?**"

Holiday's eyes widened. She stood up and tried to protest

"A diving contest?" she exclaimed angrily

"Oh, come on, Doc! You know you want to!" Inferno taunted her. She blushed at the kid's statement

"What makes you think I'll actually do it?" she argued, folding her arms in front of her chest

"Because remember, I'M your only way out of here!" Inferno returned the favor, smirking and seeming to have won. "Now go to the locker rooms and change!", the child ordered

Holiday cursed under her breath as she made her way

"Oops! Almost forgot Circe!" Inferno exclaimed. With the snap of the child's fingers, the EVO girl appeared at the center of the field. She started turning her head around back and forth, obviously confused.

Rex ran up to her, greeted her and explained everything that was going on

"So, let me get this straight," Circe started, "You're all trapped here by a 13-year-old of whom you don't know the gender of and is forcing you guys to play games as your only ticket out of here?" she completed in one breath

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up!" Rex replied with a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow. How the mighty have fallen" she commented, smirking.

Inferno then interrupted their conversation by yelling, "Hey! Less talky, more changey into a bathing suit!"

"Excuse me?" Circe said, feeling offended

"Inferno will explain later" Rex whispered to her

The boy pointed the way to the locker rooms and went back to Six, Noah and Bobo. Circe proceeded to walk in that direction until a certain though struck her

"Where are the others from the Pack?" she asked Inferno. Inferno stopped sipping on the juice for a while and pressed a button

"See for yourself" Inferno said

Circe looked at the big screen and saw the Pack (minus Biowulf) playing "go fish". She raised an eyebrow at their current situation, shook her head and just went on to the locker rooms.

After the siren-like EVO entered, moments later, the good doctor stepped out. Slowly. As she made her way out, it was revealed that her hair hung loosely behind her and she was donned in a white robe. She was blushing profusely and tried to hide her tomato red face. She failed.

Soon after, Circe came out, currently donned in a red robe. She was blushing quite a bit as well.

Inferno noticed their presence and told them, "Uh, guys? This is a DIVING competition. Not a 'get-wet-in-your-robe-after-diving-in-the-water' competition. So take off your robes, get up to the diving board, dive in the pool that appeared just now and impress those judges! They're getting impatient like I am" the kid finished and took one more sip at the juice

They got pretty irritated by Inferno's statement, but the kid had a point. Plus they had to do SOMETHING rather than just stand there looking like idiots! Otherwise, they might NEVER leave this whack place!

The two ladies looked at each other awkwardly, closed their eyes and started undoing their robes. Everyone, including Six and Rex, watched somewhat eagerly. Soon, the robes slipped off their shoulders and revealed their swim wear.

Holiday was wearing a light blue bikini, in the same shade as her formal blue dress. She, being the bashful woman she sometimes is, just stared at the floor, where her robe is currently on.

Circe, on the other hand, was wearing a red, backless, one-piece bathing suit. She feels slightly more confident in herself, mostly because she is showing less skin than the doctor next to her.

Six and Rex were basically dumbfounded at the ladies' appearances. A blush crept up on each of their gawking faces. Inferno nearly choked at the large intake of grape juice. Inferno swallowed the juice slowly and coughed out the rest of it. After letting out a relieved sigh, the child began talking on the mic to save the awkward silence caused by the two girls.

"Wow! Uh...let's get this contest started, shall we?" Inferno said in a nervous, high-pitched voice. "Circe, you go first!"

Circe stared to climb up the 20 foot ladder. She shuddered at the touch of the cold metal. She kept looking up until she finally reached the top and she set foot on the board. At first, she stood still on the board, shaking nervously and dared not to make a single move. But she found the courage to take one step forward, and another, until she reached the edge.

She looked down at the pool. It was definitely a long way up, and it's going to be a long drop too!

She began jumping up and down on the board, trying not to think about how scared she is. Her arms were in front of her as she jumped and prepared to dive in.

_3..2..1.._, she counted in her head, When her countdown finished, she jumped off the board.

Her body bent over and she adjusted. Soon, her figure was vertically straight in the air, her feet pointing up to the sky and her arms and hands, pointed toward the water below. Within moments, her body entered the water with a splash.

The judges wrote down her score on their cards.

8-9-9

"Not bad" Inferno commented, "Your turn, Doc!"

As Circe came out the water, Holiday was starting to climb up the ladder. She felt the world spin every time she made another climb up. She was just that nervous. After a few minutes, she was on top the board. Earlier than she actually thought it might take.

She took deep breaths as she made her way toward the edge, getting ready to dive in. Closing her eyes, she put her arms in front of her, jumped up and down slowly until she hopped off. She opened her eyes and bent her body over. She straightened herself in mid-air and did the same as Circe did. Her left arm overlapped her right, making her look like an arrow. Her eyes were slightly closed, at least one was peeped open.

In a few seconds, she entered the water, making a "splashing" entrance

The judges observed her for a few moments as she swam toward the edge and went up to exit the pool.

8-9-8 was the score.

"Ooh! So close there!" Inferno said

Holiday seemed slightly displeased with her score. Circe was wide-eyed at the final results, and jumped up slightly in happiness. Both women walked back to the locker rooms and came out immediately in their regular clothes.

The EVO girl was still jumping for joy, which caused Inferno to get slightly annoyed.

"Hey, bunny girl! Do you want me to send you to the hamster cage along with your gang or do you want to join the others on the benches?"

Circe stopped and replied, "The benches seem nice!" and she smiled sheepishly. Rex escorted her to them, while Six walked toward the good doctor, who still seemed disappointed at the score she got.

"Holiday?" he started

"What is it?" she asked, a hint of bitterness in her voice

"I've said it in the events before this, but I don't mind saying it again. You did a great job there"

She looked at him with awe-struck eyes. Six offered his arm to her. She wrapped her arms around his and they walked back together to the others. Suddenly, a snap of fingers caused the pool to disappear.

**Hey, Grey. Had to edit a few things from your review because it would spoil the fun. That's cool right? Okay. And sorry I altered the ending. But you did get that dose of Holix, right? I hope your happy with that...**

**And by the way, I'm not so sure how diving contests work, so I hope this came close.**

**By the way, I might not be able to update too often because of school and my will. Hope that's fine with you guys...**

**And sorry for EXTREMELY late update. I lost will because of school. And sorry for crappiness on the last part. Didn't want to check it out anymore...**


End file.
